


Poznaj moją rodzinę

by PartofWorld



Series: Wilmuga One shots [37]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: AU z żywym Michałem, Awkward Conversations, Crack, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hemis - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Michał nareszcie spotkał kogoś kto też zna się na skałach, Michała sporo ominęło, Tomek i Michał będą się dogadywać, Wilmuga, banda kombinatorów, chaotic dream team, nikt nic nie wie, to się dopiero zacznie...
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Michał nie umiera w Hemis, jest więc świadkiem jak do klasztornej celi wbijają znerwicowani ludzie, którzy przebyli pół świata za Smugą.Problem w tym, że Michał nie ma pojęcia, kim oni w ogóle są...
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Series: Wilmuga One shots [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988005
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Poznaj moją rodzinę

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLustful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/gifts), [Azaliz_M](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaliz_M/gifts).



\- Mógłbyś przestać to utrudniać, wiesz? - na te słowa człowiek okryty kocami spojrzał w bok, nie kryjąc irytacji. Ale znieruchomiał i porzucił próby wstania z posłania.

\- Nic mi już nie jest.

\- Tak, coś o tym wspomniałeś - Smuga z ciężkim westchnieniem rezygnacji podszedł do niego, obrzucając go ostrym, karcącym spojrzeniem - Jakieś dwa, siedem, w porywach do pięciuset dwunastu razy przez ostatni tydzień.

Michał rozłożył ręce.

\- Jak widzisz, nie zmieniam szybko zdania.

\- Ale za to prawie odmroziłeś sobie nogi.

\- "Prawie" robi ogromną różnicę.

Podróżnik usiłował chyba powołać się na racjonalny sposób myślenia, ale potem tylko westchnął i machnął ręką.

\- Co nie powiem, będziesz się kłócił.

Michał uśmiechnął się słabo, skinął głową i uznał wyjątkowo mało przejętym głosem:

\- I odkrycie tego faktu zajęło ci ponad dwadzieścia lat. Gratulacje.

\- Idź spać, dobra? 

\- Odkąd tutaj jesteś tylko wyganiasz mnie do spania - nachmurzył się ranny. 

Smuga zdesperowanym ruchem wskazał ciemną, klasztorną celę, w której siedzieli i umoszczone z koców i futer posłanie.

\- Och, no ciekawe dlaczego?!

Michał posłał mu urażone spojrzenie i przez chwilę nic nie mówił, co było dla niego szczególnym osiągnięciem, trzeba przyznać.  
Smuga przestał jednak irytować się podejściem brata, nawet z jakąś troską ocenił wzrokiem jego wciąż bladą, zmęczoną twarz. Polubownie uniósł dłonie.

\- Posłuchaj... Dotarłeś tutaj niemal w stylu trupa. Jesteś bardzo osłabiony. Musisz odpocząć choć trochę. Rozumiesz?

\- Hipokryta.

\- Nie mówimy o mnie, tylko o tobie.

\- Dokładnie tak wymigują się hipokryci.

\- Michał.

\- Nudzisz - były zesłaniec ciężko przewrócił oczami - Poważnie, nic mi nie jest już. Mogę się brać do roboty. Czeka nas wyprawa.

\- Ciebie czeka co najwyżej rosół.

Michał zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Nie obraź się, Janku. Jestem bardzo wdzięczny, że przebyłeś dwa kontynenty w odpowiedzi na mój list i teraz jesteś przy mnie... bardzo, naprawdę bardzo...

\- Ale? - Smuga uniósł brwi.

\- Ale nie nazywaj tego, co próbujesz zrobić "rosołem", bo kalasz dobre imię rosołów. 

Smuga przeszył go urażonym spojrzeniem. 

\- Idź spać. 

Michał wciąż cicho się śmiał, ale nie próbował już zwiać, albo chociaż wygonić brata, by móc jakoś uskutecznić kolejny śmiały plan ucieczki. 

Wbrew swym własnym słowom, był świadomy, że wciąż jeszcze musi nabrać sporo sił, by nazwać się zdrowym człowiekiem.   
Samotna wędrówka przez góry wykończyła jego organizm niemal doszczętnie. Przez chwilę naprawdę był pewien, że nie doczeka dotarcia Smugi do Hemis.   
Ale się podniósł.   
On zawsze się podnosił. 

I teraz też zamierzał, jak najszybciej, więc odpuścił sobie dyskusje z bratem i po prostu poszedł spać. Nie dlatego, że mu kazano... po prostu uznał, że w sumie to jego zdaniem mu się to przyda... 

Smuga oparł się o ścianę pomieszczenia, też zmęczony czuwaniem przy chorym i ciągłym przekonywaniem go, że jasna cholera nie, to jeszcze nie jest pora na ćwiczenia, by wzmocnić organizm.   
Do przytulniejszej niż pozostałe, oświetlonej świecami celi docierał przegłos monotonnych modlitw buddyjskich mnichów.   
Całkiem usypiające to było...   
Podróżnik skulił się pod ścianą i przymknął oczy, odpływając w półsen. 

Ktoś coś powiedział do niego.   
Nie zrozumiał, nie otworzył nawet oczu. Był zbyt zmęczony, by chociaż odpowiedzieć.   
Dopiero dotyk dłoni na ramieniu otrząsnął go trochę...   
Ktoś stał obok, w ciemności celi niemal niewidoczny. Ubrany w szatę mnicha, z zasłoniętą głową.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze - mruknął Smuga, który naprawdę wolałby chwilę odpocząć, gdy nie musiał kłócić się z bratem, by ten poszedł spać. 

Ale nie otrzymał odpowiedzi przez długą chwilę.   
A potem w klasztornej ciszy zabrzmiał głos, którego naprawdę nie spodziewał się usłyszeć.

\- To ja, Tomek! 

\- Niech to cholera... - przez krótką chwilę Smuga był pewien, że oto ostatecznie stracił wszelkie poczucie rzeczywistości. 

Ale domniemany mnich zerwał z głowy czapkę i krzyknął niemal ze strachem: 

\- To ja, Tomek, nie poznajesz mnie, tato?! 

I tym razem już mimo abstrakcyjności tej sceny, nie było mowy o pomyłce. 

Tomek nie dał mu ani chwili dłużej na ochłonięcie ze zdumienia, z radością rzucił się go uściskać. 

\- Tomku, co ty tutaj robisz...? 

\- No przecież nie będę siedział bezczynnie i czekał! - wyraźnie gorączkował się Tomek. 

Mimo okoliczności Smuga parsknął cichym śmiechem. 

\- O tak, o to nie można cię posądzać! 

Przejęty Tomek zaczął wyjaśniać, skąd wziął się w klasztorze w swoim zwyczajnym tempie, czyli wyrzucając z siebie słowa z prędkością karabinu maszynowego. 

Smuga odsunął go na odległość ramion i tylko pokiwał głową. 

Wyłapał strzępy wyjaśnień " _Pandit Davasarman... złoto i ten list, martwiliśmy się... no i dotarliśmy do Leh, no ale nie było tam wiadomości... kazali nam czekać do rana, ale ja nie mogłem spać... strój mnicha i pochód..."_

Smuga pokiwał głową ponownie, powoli przyswoił najważniejszą część. 

\- No tak, oczywiście, że przebrałeś się za mnicha, by odszukać mnie w Hemis. Niemal zapomniałem jakie ty miewasz pomysły - zaśmiał się cicho. 

Tomek wyszczerzył się szeroko i znów zamknął odszukanego podróżnika w uścisku. 

\- Wystraszyłeś nas, naprawdę. 

\- Przepraszam, Tomku... - Smuga całkiem swobodnie trzymał go przy sobie, także nie maskował radości ze spotkania chłopca - Nie miałem wyboru, naprawdę wolałbym wam wszystko od razu... 

\- No trzymajta mnie ludziska! - Nowicki roześmiał się radośnie, wchodząc do celi szybkim krokiem na granicy biegu - Lata płyną, a ten swoje! 

\- Bosmanie, skąd pan się tutaj... 

\- Ano bratku, my też się uczymy, powoli bo powoli ale wciąż - uradowany marynarz rozłożył ręce - Widzieliśmy wyraźnie przecież, że cię nosi po klasztorze i ani na chwilę nie dajesz się nabrać na gadanie kręcimłynka, że trzeba poczekać cierpliwie, że coś tam jest nieuniknione, takie tam bzdety. 

\- Ale...

\- Poczekaliśmy z twoim ojcem aż uznasz, że wszyscy śpią. No i jasna sprawa, poszliśmy za tobą przez ten labirynt - wyjaśnił Tadek zadowolonym tonem - Gdyby nas się kto czepiał, mieliśmy wymówkę, że nam zwiałeś i się martwimy - dodał ze śmiechem. 

\- O wy kombinatorzy! - oburzył się Tomek. 

\- No, a kto wdział kieckę i biegał po klasztorze, smyku, hm? - Nowicki rozłożył ręce - Kocioł garnkowi czy jakoś tak to... Ale no mniejsza, najważniejsze, żeś znalazł naszą zgubę! 

Smuga śmiał się cicho, słuchając wyjaśnień marynarza, a teraz bez większego namysłu pozwolił i jemu zamknąć się w niedźwiedzim uścisku. 

\- Przepraszam, że ściągnąłem was aż tutaj i...

\- Najważniejsze, żeś pan zdrów i cały! - uciął Nowicki od razu - Ale no zwiałeś kawał drogi w Indie, brachu, to fakt! 

\- Bosmanie, a gdzie mój tata?! - Tomek przerwał radosny słowotok, bo jak na razie Nowicki nie wydawał się przybyć z Andrzejem, a skoro razem poszli za Tomkiem, to... 

\- Ach tak, racja! - Tadek szybko sobie przypomniał - Na ostatnim zakręcie straciliśmy cię z oczu i musieliśmy się rozdzielić... - wychylił się z celi na korytarz i całym swym tubalnym, donośnym głosem zakrzyknął - Hop-hop! Andrzeju, znalazłem ich!

Nim jednak Wilmowski odszukał właściwe drzwi w ciemności i dotarł do nich, do celi wpadł zdezorientowany, zupełnie zagubiony w sytuacji Pandit.

\- Sahibie! - z wyrzutem spojrzał na Nowickiego - Prosiłem, abyście poczekali do rana i...

\- Wkręcać brachu to my, a nie nas! - odciął się marynarz - Zwiewał nam Smuga, zwiał nam Tomek, to co tam będę tak sam siedział?

Hindus był na skraju załamania nerwowego.

\- Tłumaczyłem wam przecież...

\- Pandicie, w porządku - Smuga uniósł dłoń - To moja wina, powinienem był cię uprzedzić, że ci ludzie nie zwykli czekać bezczynnie...

Davasarman westchnął ciężko.

\- Próbowałem wyjaśniać i...

I nie dano mu wyjaśnić, że próbował coś wyjaśniać. Do celi wbiegł Wilmowski, niemal hamując na Pandicie.

Nie zwrócił jednak nawet na to uwagi, od razu jego oczy nerwowo omiotły całą celę. Policzył ich, odszukał wszystkich.

Wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Ale nas wystraszyłeś, Janie - rzekł na powitanie, nim i on ukrył w ramionach podróżnika. 

Jednak on przytulił Smugę na dłużej, upewniając się, że temu nic nie jest i niemal opiekuńczo trzymając w uścisku.

\- Przepraszam... - powtórzył cicho Smuga - Przepraszam, należy wam się wiele wyjaśnień.

\- Powoli - Wilmowski ocenił go spojrzeniem, uśmiechnął się lekko - Na to będzie czas. Na razie najważniejsze, że nic ci nie jest.

Otrzymał słaby, ale szczery uśmiech zwrotny.

\- No i po za tym nie bardzo mamy jakiekolwiek sensowne pytania - dorzucił ze śmiechem Tomek.

\- Ta, do tego to musielibyśmy coś wiedzieć! - od razu zgodził się bosman.

Smuga parsknął cicho, ale nie sposób byłoby odmówić racji temu stwierdzeniu.

W tym momencie zza pleców podróżnika rozległ się słaby, zdrowo wstrząśnięty głos. Głos mówiący po polsku, bardzo ale to bardzo zdezorientowany.

\- Chwileczkę. Ja mam pytanie.

Gwałtownie oczy wszystkich zebranych zwróciły się na posłanie przy ścianie.

Michał poczekał, aż wszyscy odnotowali jego istnienie. Wskazał ich dłonią, siadając na posłaniu.

\- Kim do cholery są ci ludzie?!

\- O - Tomek uniósł brwi - Pan też jest Polakiem! - zauważył niesamowicie przenikliwie. 

\- Tak - odparli obaj jednocześnie, chory powoli, a Smuga z jakąś rezygnacją. 

\- Kim pan jest? 

\- Pierwszy spytałem. 

\- To jest mój brat. Michał - przerwał Smuga, nim bosman zdążył powiedzieć coś jeszcze - Michale, to są... to są... moi... 

\- Przyjaciele - pomógł mu Wilmowski, widząc, że podróżnik zaciął się z lekkim speszeniem. 

\- Tak. 

\- Ale... - Michał wyraźnie był całkowicie przytomny, więc nie dał sobie wmówić byle czego - Co tutaj robicie? 

\- Wezwałem ich, gdy ty wezwałeś mnie - Smuga uniósł dłonie, jakby starał się przerwać rozmowę - Powoli, wyjaśnię ci, ale... 

\- Panowie przybyli tutaj aż z Polski? 

\- Nie. Z Londynu - Nowicki pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem, dobijającym tym samym Smugę - Dostaliśmy telegram no to się załadowaliśmy na statek. Mieliśmy się spotkać w Bombaju, potem w Alwarze... 

\- Przybyliście aż tutaj z powodu jednego telegramu? - powtórzył bardzo powoli Michał, upewniając się, że zrozumiał. 

\- To znaczy, czekał na nas list w Bombaju, ale... ale tak, w sumie to tak. 

\- Ale... - Michał spojrzał na brata z szokiem. 

\- Cóż, też przybyłem do ciebie z Egiptu, gdy dostałem list - zauważył podróżnik. 

\- Ale to co innego... Jesteśmy rodziną, tak? 

\- To... To długa historia i... - Smuga ewidentnie nie miał pojęcia, co mówić i jak, zerkał to na brata, to na przybyłych przyjaciół, w szczególności na Wilmowskiego, jakby to od niego oczekiwał pomocy. 

\- Nas także łączy relacja rodzinna - wyjaśnił więc łagodnie geograf - Zbyt wiele razem przeżyliśmy, by uważać się za obcych ludzi. Domyślam się, że to pan jest powodem, dla którego tutaj jesteśmy - podszedł do posłania i wyciągnął dłoń do uciekniera z zsyłki - Andrzej Wilmowski, miło mi pana poznać. 

Michał z oszołomieniem uścisnął mu dłoń, potem potoczył spojrzeniem po reszcie, podczas, gdy Wilmowski mówił dalej:

\- Mój syn, Tomek, a to bosman Nowicki. Pandita Davasarmana zapewne pan już zna. 

\- Ze słyszenia, tak... Ale... - Michał spojrzał na brata jakoś szybko, tknięty myślą - Przecież on mówił do ciebie "tato". 

Zapadła kamienna cisza. 

Tomek wyraźnie się stropił, bo oto twarz Smugi skamieniała, a Wilmowski spojrzał po nich kolejno, jakby szukał jakiejś wskazówki, co teraz należy powiedzieć. 

\- No to jest twoim synem, czy nie? - dokończył Michał do reszty zdumionym tonem. 

\- Nie... taaa-k... znaczy... poniekąd i to dłuższa historia i...

\- Myślałem, że to pytanie zamknięte - wyznał zdezorientowany Michał. 

\- Ja... To naprawdę dość pogmatwane i... 

Michał spojrzał na Tomka, na Wilmowskiego, na bosmana.

Nowicki mówił do Smugi per pan, ale chwilę później nazwał go "brachu". Wilmowski był ojcem Tomka, ale ten mówił "tato" do Smugi i... 

\- Dobra - uznał Michał - Nie wiem. Nie ogarniam. Zgubiłem się. Niech mi ktoś to po kolei po prostu wyjaśni. Proszę. 

Smuga niemal z obawą spojrzał na Wilmowskiego, ale ten też nie miał chyba pojęcia, co powiedzieć. 

Żaden z nich nawet nie odnotował faktu, że do celi zajrzał jeden z mnichów, chyba zaniepokojony zbiegowiskiem. 

\- Co tu się dzieje? - spytał Davasarmana. 

Pandit, który od dobrych kilku minut słyszał tylko jeden szelest dyskutujących ze sobą ludzi, spojrzał na niego z rezygnacją. 

\- Nie mam cholernego pojęcia. 

Wilmowski uniósł dłoń. 

\- Czy możemy na chwilę pana przeprosić? - spytał po prostu, a potem nie czekając na odpowiedź, wyciągnął Smugę z celi, trzymając go za ramię. 

Tomek pokiwał głową z zamyśloną miną. 

Wzrok Michała spoczął na nim. 

\- Co tu jest grane? Jesteście kim w końcu dla siebie? 

Tomek nie należał do dobrych kłamców, tak więc po prostu powiedział Michałowi prawdę:

\- Jesteśmy rodziną. 

\- O. Ale... 

\- Mój tata i pana brat są razem od ponad czterech lat. Więc tak, na dobrą sprawę jestem też jego synem. Bosman jest jak brat dla mojego taty... więc no cóż - rozłożył ręce, jakby kazano mu wyjaśnić oczywistość i naprawdę nie wiedział, po co miał to zrobić, ale posłusznie wykonał zadanie. 

Michał długo nic nie mówił, wpatrując się w stojącego przed nim chłopca jakby nie wierzył, że to wszystko się dzieje. 

Tomek po prostu czekał na reakcję, a gdy tej się nie doczekał, uświadomił go łagodnie:

\- Więc pan jest moim wujkiem. Poniekąd. I to długa historia. To miał na myśli pana brat, ale nie umiał tego powiedzieć wprost. Dopiero uczymy go ogarniania spraw rodzinnych.

Michał bardzo powoli skinął głową, chyba zaczął przyswajać fakty. 

\- Miło mi cię poznać w takim razie - uznał, podając mu rękę. 

Bosman parsknął cicho, ale szybko spoważniał, bo do celi wrócili pozostali dwaj. Chyba uzgodnili między sobą, co powiedzą. 

Smuga zaczął mówić powoli, wyjaśniającym, ale też oficjalnym tonem:

\- Najbardziej w skrócie ujmując całą sprawę, ci ludzie są dla mnie jak rodzina... Tak więc, przybyli mi pomóc, gdy do nich napisałem. Resztę koligacji wyjaśnimy ci później, to teraz nieistotne i... 

Urwał, bo Michał uśmiechnął się na te słowa, kiwając głową powoli, a potem spojrzał na Tomka i stwierdził:

\- Jeszcze daleka droga przed wami. 

Tomek stłumił śmiech. Nowicki się nie kłopotał tym samym, jawnie roześmiał się na widok miny Smugi. 

\- To znaczy...?

\- Powiedziałem mu - wyjaśnił spokojnie Tomek. 

\- Co? - Smuga gwałtownie spojrzał na chłopca - Co mu powiedziałeś? 

\- Prawdę. 

\- Którą prawdę? - Wilmowski też się zaniepokoił. 

\- Jedyną jaka jest? - zaryzykował Tomek. 

Michał zaczął się śmiać, nie wytrzymał już po prostu. 

\- To może być niezłe - zawyrokował, nie kryjąc już rozbawienia - Jeśli dołączycie do wyprawy, będzie to chyba najciekawsza ekspedycja w moim życiu i... 

\- Idziemy na wyprawę?! - ucieszył się Tomek. 

\- Michał, poczekaj, ale co on ci właściwie... 

\- Jaką wyprawę, co wy planujecie? 

\- Ha, pewnie po tych przeklętych górzyskach, ale no w drodze wyjątku to... 

\- Stop! - uciszył wszystkich Smuga - Chwila, moment, stop! Czas! Nikt się na żadną wyprawę na dziś dzień nie wybiera. Michał, ty nie możesz na razie. Wy może byście się najpierw dowiedzieli, o co w ogóle tutaj chodzi i... 

\- O co by nie chodziło, idziemy z wami! - zapewnił Tomek gorliwie. 

\- Powoli! - uniósł dłonie Smuga, usiłując jeszcze odzyskać panowanie nad sytuacją.

\- Jak najbardziej pomysł zabrania twojej rodziny wydaje się dobry, o ile poradzą sobie w górach i...

\- O to się pan nie bój! - zaśmiał się bosman donośnie - Zwiedziliśmy pół świata, byliśmy razem w tym składzie w Australii, w Afryce, a ci dwaj - machnął na Smugę i Wilmowskiego - To w Amazonii jeszcze wcześniej.

\- O. Pan też jest łowcą dzikich zwierząt? - upewnił się Michał, olewając syczącego na nich brata.

\- Poniekąd - Wilmowski skinął głową - Zaczynałem od geografii, ale...

\- Jest pan geografem? - ucieszył się Michał od razu.

\- Tak, a... a pan?

\- Wspaniale! Ja geologiem. I proszę mi mówić po imieniu.

\- Ludzie, proszę, powoli z tymi wyprawami! - Smuga usiłował dostać się do głosu, ale został po prostu zignorowany.

W tej chwili Pandit Davasarman ujrzał okazję, podszedł do Smugi, załamanego nagłym sojuszem brata z tą bandą.

\- Przepraszam, sahibie - zaczął cicho - Wy się teraz kłócicie czy nie? Bo nie wiem, czy mam zostać w pogotowiu, czy po prostu zawsze tak na siebie krzyczycie, gdy się poznajcie... Wybacz mi, sahibie, ale ja naprawdę nie wiem, co tu się dzieje. 

Smuga spojrzał na zamieszanie.

\- Nie łam się, Pandicie, ja także nie mam pojęcia, co tutaj się dzieje.


End file.
